<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Laid Plans by BadBlond099</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383350">Best Laid Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099'>BadBlond099</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Familiarity Breeds... [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batman has shitty timing, Cuz we're all stir crazy, M/M, Quarantine, Self-imposed blue balls, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexual Situations, Smut, Tingling Sensations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick wriggled out of the straps and sat upright, obviously glum. “This is the third call this week. At least the other two didn’t catch you with your mouth full.”</p><p>	Jason smirked as he assembled his Red Hood gear. “Duty calls.”</p><p>	Dick whined and flopped back against the pillows. “I say you were doing your duty already.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Familiarity Breeds... [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo again!</p><p>Yeah, I'm getting my posting schedule is...well...messy at best. Between not being near a computer and people being around during my usual writing times, I'm just kinda all over the place.</p><p>Well, this story goes for all the people who's best laid plans went...awry, to say the least.</p><p>Per the usual: don't take this too seriously, this is all in good fun! This is part of a series of quarantine-themed short-fics for my favorite Bat-couple! I started these as a challenge to myself to keep writing through this weird time and keep things light; the goal being to bring smiles and fight off the writer's block that's hindering me so. Reading the others in the series isn't required to enjoy this as they're all light on plot.</p><p>Here's hoping you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, hell, ookay easy. Easy. F-fuck!”</p><p>	PIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI!</p><p>	“No no no nonononono! Aiiie! Watch the scruff! I thought you shaved this morning?”</p><p>	Jason found his way out from under the blanket and scrambled to get to his communicator. He groaned upon seeing the bat symbol on the screen but picked it up just the same.</p><p>	“Could you have worse timing?”</p><p>	[I don’t even want to know. Harley Quinn is wreaking havoc a mile away from your location.]</p><p>	Jason’s head dropped. “Okay, even SHE would understand if I was busy.”</p><p>	[Are you?]</p><p>	Dick leaned toward the communicator as much as he could with his hands stuck to the headboard. “He had better things to—”</p><p>	Jason pushed him aside. “I’m on it, but when this is over, you’ll be lucky to get me on a call for anything.” He clicked out of the communication and the exact coordinates came up on the screen. Jason rolled out of bed and found his boxers. “You going to be okay while I’m gone?”</p><p>	Dick wriggled out of the straps and sat upright, obviously glum. “This is the third call this week. At least the other two didn’t catch you with your mouth full.”</p><p>	Jason smirked as he assembled his Red Hood gear. “Duty calls.”</p><p>	Dick whined and flopped back against the pillows. “I say you were doing your duty already.”</p><p>	Jason finished up the wraps on his arms and tousled Dick’s shaggy hair. “I think you can live without me for an hour.”</p><p>	“A whole hour? Tell me dealing with Harley won’t take that long!”</p><p>	Jason affixed his facemask and pulled up his hood. “Maybe I’ll tell her where we left off and see if she’s feeling a little sympathetic?”</p><p>	Dick flipped him off as he left. Once the window latched shut in the other room he slipped out of bed and sought out his box of toys. Just because Jason wasn’t around didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun. And there were still quite a few things they hadn’t had the opportunity to try yet; including a new lube that was supposed to be stimulating.</p><p>	“‘Creates a pleasant, tingling sensation,’” Dick read. “Sounds fun.” He figured he could test it with the top-quality vibrator he’d gotten that was particularly popular for targeted prostate stimulation.</p><p>	It was enticing to think that he could have a fantastic time while Jason was gone. That way he’d be able to give him a hard time when he got back.</p><p>	That was the master plan. Dick lathered his fingers with a liberal amount of the “stimulating lube” and sat up, positioning himself to sit down on them. He’d learned pretty quickly in quarantine that there was no substitute for what Jason had to offer. Fingering himself was nice and stimulating, but it just made him crave the real thing. At least this way he’d find some satisfaction.</p><p>	Once properly lubed up Dick waited a moment to see if he could feel the ‘tingling sensation’ that he was supposed to. When it kicked in, he shuddered. It felt simultaneously cold and hot. The only relief was that he didn’t use it on his dick. Hoping to brace himself a little, he slipped his left hand back through the strap on the headboard before using his right hand to guide the vibrator in. It was a little big for a toy, but the size wasn’t a big issue. It curved in just the right way that it pressed to his prostate.</p><p>	It was perfect. Just where it needed to be. His heart pounded in his chest as he anticipated how it would feel when he turned it on.</p><p>	This was it. One little button and a few adjustments and…</p><p>	…it didn’t move.</p><p>	Dick’s whole body seemed to whine.</p><p>	He pulled himself up enough to get his left wrist free and removed the toy to examine it. Batteries were one thing, but this was rechargeable. He groaned, definitely feeling a little needy as the tingling sensation inside of him demanded attention. So, he found the cord in the box and plugged the toy in; his night already a little ruined.</p><p>	After that, it seemed like the world was against him. The next three toys he pulled out either needed a charge or needed new batteries and somehow all they had were double A’s where the toys only took triple.</p><p>	A half an hour after Jason had left and Dick was desperate. It wasn’t hard to see that he should have waited to test the lube until he knew he had something he could use with it. But this was just getting ridiculous!</p><p>	All he could think about was satisfying himself. There had to be something. Some way. But with no obvious option, the best choice was seeming like the shower head to wash things out.</p><p>	Sitting in the bathroom, waiting for the water to warm up, Dick Felt like he was giving up. It wasn’t the worst defeat, but it was a little humiliating.</p><p>	“D-Dick?”</p><p>	His heart skipped a beat at the sound of Jason’s voice. He shut the water off and rushed to the living room as Jason stumbled in from the window, accompanied by a familiar smell.</p><p>	“Jeezus, Jay, you would not believe what I’ve—”</p><p>	But the moment Jason got to his feet he draped himself over Dick.</p><p>	“J-Jay?”</p><p>	“Y’know how Harley n’ Ive’s are close?”</p><p>	That was the smell. Jason was covered in a familiar Poison-Ivy-brand-pollen.</p><p>	“O-oh. You’re…I mean…” Dick led Jason back to the bedroom and he began desperately stripping out of his Red Hood attire. “Aww. Ivy get under your skin?”</p><p>	“You’ve got about ten seconds to lock yourself in the bathroom,” Jason warned. “Waste a moment and I won’t give you a second chance.”</p><p>	Jason cast his facemask aside and Dick could see how his pupils were blown. Short of a nagging lube situation, Jason was ready to fuck him into next week.</p><p>	And hot DAMN if he didn’t want every bit of that.</p><p>	Dick settled onto the bed, slipping his hands back into the straps. “I’m in no hurry. And if I remember right, you left off somewhere.”</p><p>	Jason wasn’t even done stripping when he was settling onto the bed. “Fine, but I don’t want to hear you complaining about my stubble.”</p><p>	“Ooh, wait, but it tickles!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>